Declining memory in the aged is a major social and economic problem. The goals of the proposed?r?s?e?gh e?? ?5? xp ?sxebp?sh e? e??nep npe?p pgaged rats and (4) to search for and evaluate pharmacological and physiological procedures for ameliorating declining memory in the aged.